minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haskoradom
About Haskoradom.png|Haskoradom in his regular form H-Witheranic.png|Haskoradom in his Witheranic form H-Zombanic.png|Haskoradom in Zombanic form H-Destroyer.png|Haskoradom in Destroyer form Haskoradom is one of the strongest bosses, given the fact he has 9,000,000 health even when he has the half-health gem. In combat, he will often shapeshift and send minions to attack the player. When the player has met Haskoradom, he/she will see signs or The Relic Stones that say, "Primum tenebris emergere pulsis" on them, which is latin for The Dark Shadow. Ingame Haskoradom is in the game, but few people see him. The ones that do see him vanish some time later. But it is still possible to kill him. To be able to see him, you must have talked to the Keeper of The Erased, vanquish Mheraloka, and be a Righteous Minecraftian. Though it is not required, it is reccomended to defeat the Keeper of The Haskorane aswell. During the night Haskoradom rises in Haudh Overworld, the player will not be able to sleep, and the moon will be a deep blood red. Also, a new biome called Corruptianos will take 5% of the world. In the morning after the red moon, the world will slowly start to corrupt. The grass will get much darker, night time will be 24 real time minutes, and many other things may happen. Boss Battle Cutscenes Regular Form (The player is looking around Haudh Overworld, having a feel that something is different) Player: Whats going on?... Voice: Your demise. (A strange looking creeper that changes form constantly flies down) Voice: I am Haskoradom The Dark! And I will destroy your world! Haskoradom isnt actually fought this round. He will rapidly send his minions at the player, aswell as some hallucinations of himself. Every now and then, Haskoradom will give the player the Haskorane Curse, a curse that makes the player's vision shaky and have Defominums appear randomly. Once atleast 15 hallucinations have been destroyed, the player will get to the next cutscene. Haskoradom: How can this be!? I must send up higher ranks! (A Tdul King appears) Tdul King: *roars* Player: Oh my goodness... The Tdul King Haskoradom summoned will constantly call other Tduls to aid him in battle. Once the Tdul is at a quarter of his health, he will start to heal himself until he gets back to full health. This makes it difficult for the player to defeat the Tdul. Luckily, the Tdul King only has 10,000 health. The next cutscene will appear after the Tdul King is dead (The Tdul King falls at the player's feet) Haskoradom: I really underestimated you. I must fight you myself! (Haskoradom grabs an unnaturaul scythe and a strange looking blade, then charges at the player) This round is where Haskoradom attacks you himself. When you hit him, he will not bounce back, but will continue to chase you. Luckily, since he is 20 times the size of the player (40 blocks high), he is 2 times slower. Haskoradom's scythe is 10 blocks in length, so he can hit you from pretty far away. His scythe only does 20 damage (10 <3), though. His sword is only 3 blocks long and is meant for close ranged combat. This weapon does 40 health. (20 <3) So, Haskoradom can easily dispatch a player with regular, or no armour. The next cutscene will appear when Haskoradom has lost all of his health. Witheranic Form Haskoradom: You have not smote me! Not just yet! Player: What?... How are you still alive!? Haskoradom: I have my ways. (Haskoradom is starting to shift into an abnormally large and strange looking wither) Haskoradom?: I am Haskoradom The Witheranic. You cannot destroy me or my minions, fool. This round, Haskoradom is fighting. Although he is fighting, many other weak bosses you have fought before will come. Also, a few withers may be drawn to the fight because of the darkness of Haskoradom's aura. Haskoradom's aura proves as a sheild to everything, until he is knocked out. When he is knocked out, his aura will vanish and he will become vunerable to melee attacks only. To knock him out, you must hit his wither skulls back at him. Once a wither skull hits his aura, it will vanish and Haskoradom will be knocked out. Haskoradom still has 9,000,000 health this round, but his projectiles fire 3 times faster and make a 2 times bigger explosion. Once Haskoradom has lost all of his health, the next cutscene will play. Zombanic Form Haskoradom?: How can this be!? I will not let this mortal destroy me! (The player looks at Haskoradom in horror as he turns into a zombie) Player: I didnt sign up for this! Haskoradom: (Waving a scythe similar to Atrox's) Yet You're here. At the beginning of this round, Haskoradom will vanish and the player will need to refight all of the Scourgan bosses without the cutscenes. First Haphasteus will come, then Lucas, then Rexx, and finally Scourge. After that, Death's'' hydra form will be refought. After all of the bosses are killed, Haskoradom as a zombie will reappear and be able to be fought normally. The next cutscene appears when Haskoradom has lost all of his health again. Destroyer Form (Haskoradom is slightly staggering from the player's blow and is starting to have a few wounds) Player: Yes!!!! I have defeated Haskoradom! No more troubles for me! Haskoradom: So you think. (Haskoradom is shapeshifting into several bizzare creatures and settles on a hydra) Player: Whats going on!? Haskoradom: (Main head) I already answered that question. (All four heads screech) Player: Cut that out! Haskoradom: (All heads) We wouldnt dream of it. In this round, the player won't be fighting Haskoradom. They must dodge the projectiles that he is throwing at them, while defeating several of his minions in the process. Every once in awhile, Haskoradom's heads will all screech. This will cause the player to be nauseus and blind for a few seconds. After the player has survived for ten minutes, the next cutscene will play. (Several of the minions are on the ground) Haskoradom: (Main head) Impressive. Lets see how this mortal reacts to a Derika being killed. Player: What!? (Ecuram is in the corner, tied up) Haskoradom: Killing a Derika would cause total annhilation of the earth. Ende The First died killing one, before. Player: I wont let you kill him! Haskoradom: Lets see about that. In this round, Haskoradom is being fought. His Destroyer form being fought will attract many of the weaker bosses. The next cutscene will come when Haskoradom is down to 8,000,000 health. Haskoradom: I guess you can defeat one scourge. Player: Actually, I've killed him more than once. Haskoradom: Lets see if you can kill ME more than once, (Haskoradom will vanish, leaving several hallucinations of himself) Player: What?... Haskoradom: Lets see how the little mortal does against 8 of me. (All of the hallucinations growl at the player in unison) In this round, the player will be fighting the hallucinations, which have laughably weak attacks (5 <3 per hit) and only 1,000,000 health. Once all of the hallucinations are killed, the next cutscene will occur. Haskoradom: Ack! This is the last straw! It's time to go to 'MY '''territory! Player: But... Haudh Overworld IS your territory! Haskoradom: Not at all! (A hole appears inbetween Haskoradom and the player. Haskoradom jumps in it and drags the player with him.) Player: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ecuram is dragged into the portal aswell, and he manages to get the rag off of his mouth) Ecuram: Perfect... Destructor Form (The player slowly opens their eyes in a dark room) Player: Where am I?... Haskoradom: In the Haskoromare, of course! Player: Oh no! I've heard that place is terrible! Haskoradom: (Landing in front of the player) Especially if the big cheese is here with you. (Haskoradom is now a shadow) Player: I need to get out of here! Haskoradom: Not before meeting my good friend- Ecuram. (Ecuram steps out, seeming to be corrupted by Haskoradom) Ecuram: Harakae! (The player suddenly gets amnesia) Player: Where am I!? Who am I!? Haskoradom: Youll learn soon enough. Please see the Corrupted Ecuram page for details on this round. The Haskoradom cutscene will come back after Ecuram is defeated. Haskoradom: And he was a Derika. Haskoradom has 10,000 health, can inflict fear by being stared at too long, and does 40 <3 (80 hp) per hit. The only armour that takes off most of the damage is Rejinium Armour, which reduces the damage to 2.5 <3 per hit. The next cutscene will appear when Haskoradom is at 5,000,000 health left. Haskoradom: Maybe I underestimated you. Player: Who doesnt these days? Haskoradom will inflict 2x the fear damage when stared at for 5 seconds. He can throw an unknown type of dagger at you, which deals 5 <3 (10 health points). He will do the same amount of melee damage, though. The final cutscene for Haskoradom appears when Haskoradom has 1/2 a heart left. If the player manages to kill him, the game treats it as if he has 1/2 of a heart left. Ecuram: (running up) Stop! Dont kill Haskoradom The Destructor! Player: Why? If I kill him, the world will become uncorrupted once again! Ecuram: No! It will release- Haskoradom: We all know what will happen, Ecuram. (Steals an angelic blade from Ecuram and stabs himself with it) (Haskoradom starts to combust as a bright light blinds everybody) Ecuram: This is the end... Player: What?... (The bright light vanishes and 13 shadonic creatures fly off in the distance) Ecuram: The 13 horrors... They're released... Player: They cant be THAT hard to kill... Ecuram: Oh, no... Theyre much harder than anything in the world. Even a Necroalta would turn to dust if you mention one of their true names in front of them... Player: I'm sorry... I didnt know... Ecuram: It's okay. You didnt know what would happen. (The ground suddenly shakes) Ecuram: We need to get out of here- fast! (Ecuram and the player are running towards the portal as the cutscene ends) Once the cutscene ends, the player will respawn in their house. Two Haskorane Daggers will appear right in front of them. TBC Category:Creeper Variations Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Large Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Demons Category:Haudh Overworld Category:Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Mythical Mobs Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Highly Feared Category:Dragon Variations Category:Wither Variations Category:Zombie Variations Category:Haskorane Category:Creepy Category:Deities Category:Leaders Category:Black Category:Evil Category:Demonic